To Fall Into Flames
by Exira Young
Summary: Mikey has only wanted a pizza and a peaceful night. Was that really too much to ask for? Two-shot. (Currently)
1. Part 1

**_Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this, and I would love to know if I should keep it as a two-shot or expand on it. It's up to you guys. The characters may be a little OOC, so I apologize for that._**

 ** _This is dedicated to LadyOfBirds who has been a very loyal follower for awhile now. I hope you enjoy this._**

* * *

Pizza. Mikey had only wanted a box of pizza. Was that too much to ask for? Why was it always _him_ that got into these situations? Was asking for a single night of peace asking for that much? Maybe he'd done something horrible in his past life. That's the only explanation Mikey was able to come up with as he ran and jumped across rooftops, a trail of angry Foot ninjas behind him.

"Why's it always me?" Mikey moaned to himself, a faint flutter of annoyance rising in his chest. This was the fourth time this week he'd been ambushed. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was being targeted. But there was no way they'd target him out of all of his brothers, right?

Angrily dropping his pizza, Mikey pulled out his Shell Cell and quickly dialed Donnie's number as he continued to run.

"What do you want, Mikey?" were the first words Donnie said as he answered. Mikey didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

"Donnie. Hey. Would you get Raph and Leo? Put me on speaker or something. This is kind of important," he panted, leaping gracefully from one rooftop to another. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Mikey? What's going on?" Donnie asked. He seemed considerably more worried. Mikey let out a small huff of air and he could hear his oldest two brothers began shouting at Donnie.

"Put me on speaker, Don. I think you'll all wanna hear this," Mikey stated again. He made a move to jump another roof when something sharp caught his thigh. He gave a short, guttural grunt which only served to make his brothers more worried.

"Mikey?" he heard Leo ask. Before he could reply, he felt another sharp object bury itself into his shoulder. He couldn't quite cut back his yelp of pain.

"Mikey!" That had been Raph. Mikey made a noise of acknowledgement before he made a blind leap across the gap between the two rooftops, his injuries burning.

"Hey, is it possible for you bros to get up here fast? I'm being chased by the Foot again and they aren't playing around." Mikey spoke as quickly and calmly as he could into the phone. He heard curses and confused whispers from the other side.

"Again? Why are they so anxious to get you?" Leo asked in bafflement. Mikey didn't answer. He had no idea what their reasoning or plans were but he could guess that it was nothing good.

"So you gonna get your butts up here and help or am I doing this alone?" he asked instead. There was a beat of silence and Mikey's heart sank into his stomach. He knew what their silence meant. They were too busy to come help him this time.

"Mike...Raph and Leo are still injured and I'm working on the mutagen and taking care of them...I think you're alone on this one," Donnie murmured quietly and regretfully. Mikey felt a wave of pain due to Donnie's words wash over his body before he shook it off and focused on his running again. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan to make it out of the situation without further injury. He only had time to think for a few seconds before something large and heavy nailed him in the back of his head. Crying out in pain and surprise, Mikey fell to the ground, his Shell Cell sliding out of his hands and landing heavily on the concrete next to him. He faintly heard his brothers calling for him before he turned to look at what had hit him. His heart stopped and a wail escaped from his mouth.

There was a bomb sitting in front of him, the Foot were running away, and he only had five seconds. He closed his eyes, whispered four words, and took a deep breath.

Then his world exploded.


	2. Part 2

_**Here's the second part! Remember to tell me if you think I should continue or leave it as a two-shot!**_

* * *

Donnie had been working at his desk when his Shell Cell went off. Groaning in annoyance and slight apprehension-because he knew it was Mikey, who else would it be?-he picked up his cell and put it to his head.

"What do you want, Mikey?" he barked out, hoping Mikey would get the hint and hang up. There was silence on Mikey's end for a couple of seconds, only feeding Donnie's annoyance. Then he spoke and the annoyance slipped away.

"Donnie. Hey. Would you get Raph and Leo? Put me on speaker or something. This is kind of important."

Worry and fear gnawed at Donnie's insides. Mikey sounded out of breath and scared, maybe even a little annoyed. Doing as he was asked, Donnie quickly walked out into their living room where Raph and Leo lay sprawled on the couches, each bearing a couple of broken bones and cuts. They looked up at his arrival and grew concerned at the look on his face.

"Donnie?"

"What's going on?"

Donnie shushed them both and focused on the phone in his hand.

"Mikey? What's going on?" he asked, concern seeping into his voice. Mikey gave an annoyed huff and Raph and Leo began shouting questions.

"Put me on speaker, Don. I think you'll all wanna hear this," Mikey repeated. Donnie did as asked, just in time for them all to hear a large pained grunt come from Mikey. There was an instant panic.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, quickly moving to sit up. There wasn't an answer. Instead there was a pained yelp that tore into the other three like a knife.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. Mikey grunted at them, obviously focused on something else.

"Hey, is it possible for you bros to get up here fast? I'm being chased by the Foot again and they aren't playing around," Mikey rushed. Raph began cursing the Foot and his injuries as Don and Leo began whispering to each other.

"Again? Why are they so anxious to get you?" Leo directed toward the phone. There was no answer from Mikey, not that they had really expected one anyway.

"So you gonna get your butts up here and help or am I doing this alone?" Nobody answered. They all knew Raph and Leo wouldn't be able to go, not with their injuries, and Don had to stay and take of them while keeping an eye on his mutagen.

"Mike...Raph and Leo are still injured and I'm working on the mutagen and taking care of them...I think you're alone on this one." It broke Donnie's heart to say those words. There was silence on Mikey's end. The three exchanged guilty looks and Leo opened his mouth to tell Mikey to go to Casey's when a sharp cry of pain and the sound of something hitting the ground hard emerged from the phone.

"Mikey?!"

"Michelangelo!"

"Mike!"

Their cries rang out simultaneously. They continued shouting, fear dancing in their chests, when they heard a large wail come from Mikey.

"No!" he screamed. Their own cries stopped, their breath caught. They waited and four whispered words reached their ears before there was an ear-shattering _boom_ and the call ended.

" _I love you, bros."_


End file.
